A Desperate Tale of Murder and Abuse
by rosablasifan
Summary: Lu is in big trouble
1. Default Chapter

A Desprate Tale of Murder And Abuse  
  
I do not own these characters just the story this is my first fanfic  
  
so please review  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's a cold winter day in Philly Luisa Delgado is trying to start her car but can't so she tries to call someone for help but no one seems to be home. she now does not know what to do. she starts to get frusterated with herself and decides to walk and see if there's a gas station around to take her car to fix it. She finally gets to a gas station about a mile away from where her car was. She told the guy in the station what had happened the guy told Lu that he would fix her car for her and he did. After her car was fixed she drove home to her apartment she went inside and found her former boyfriend Jack sitting on her couch waiting for her. "Hey Lu what's up"? "How are you doing"? He asks "i'm fine Jack" how are you"? she answers "I'm cool" she says "Lu i've want to ask you something" "sure what is it"? "well i was wondering if you want to get married"? "where did that come from"? "i mean we don't have have to i want to i still love you even though we have broken up. Lu by this point is still in shock and doesn't quite know what to say to him seconds later she shook her head and says "yes i will" The two hugged each other and they went to dinner to celebrate their engagement. Two months later Lu and Jack were married. It's now a year later Lu was out with friends but Jack wanted Lu to be home at a certain time when she didn't come home at that time He went out looking for her he found her at a club "Lu come here right now" he demanded "What"? she said "don't you say "what" to me you were supposed to be home two hours ago" "i'm sorry Jack Honey I just lost track of time" suddenly Jack pulled by the arm and went out of the club with his hand on his wife's arm. Lu screamed at Jack to asked him what he doing. He then slapped her across the face with such force that she fell to the ground and started to punch her in the stomach she tried to get up from the ground but couldn't she also tried to catch her breathe but it wasn't much help because she still couldn't really breathe but at same time she could breathe enough to where she was still alive. He got up into the car and left his wife there to die. But Lu managed to to pull herself up from the ground and she goes to call Dana luckily Lu called Dana at the right time. "Dana" Lu said weakily "Lu is that you"? What's wrong" Lu could bearly talk but Dana could sure probably figure out what was wrong with her partner. so she tried to resure Lu that she would be okay but it didn't do much Dana knew that. Then Dana says "Lu i'm coming right now hold on okay" Lu said "okay Dana please hurry" About an hour later Dana found Lu curled up into a fetal position outside the club trying to breathe. Dana carefully tapped Lu on the shoulder and "Hey What happened"? where's Jack Lu? Lu said Dana Jack did this to me" he left me here but i don't know where he is. He got into his car and left here after he beat me. Dana could tell that Lu needed help badly. So she called Lana who was still at Rittenhouse to come and help her with Lu. Lana says "sure Dr. Stowe i'll help you" A few mintues later Lana arrives at the club parking lot and asked Dana what happened with Lu? Dana told her what Jack had done Dana says "Lana we need to get Lu back to Rittenhouse right away to treat her for her injuries"Yea i know Dr. Stowe we gotta hurry" They both rush Lu to the E.R. at the clinic. Peter ran down the hallway and asks Dana and Lana if everything's alright with Lu. Lana says "No Peter she's not okay she's been brutally attacked by Jack" "Oh my god let me help you get her into the E.R. Together all three of them get Lu into the Emergency Room. Lu eases onto the exam table and gets on a hospital gown. Dana puts a hospital braclet on Lu. She tells Lu that she wants to keep her in the hospital a few days for observation. Lu agrees. Durning the night Dana comes into Lu's room to check on her she sits in a chair and ends up falling asleep. The next morning Lu wakes up to find Dana at her bedside. she says "hey how do you feel"? Lu says "well i guess i feel ok my whole body hurts from being knocked to the ground" "i'll bet it does" Suddenly Dana gets a bad feeling inside Lu starts to thrash around and moan. Dana tries to control Lu. Lu finally calmed down Dana Says softly "Lu it's alright it's just me Dana you are ok now" Lu then went to sleep Dana figured that Lu probably had a seizure but she wanted to be sure that's what it was and not something else so she took some x-rays of Lu's brain the results would be back in a few hours that would tell her more. Until then Dana didn't know what had happened. A couple of hours later Dana had gotten the test results back from the lab from Lu's x-rays it showed that Lu for sure had a seizure. Dana went into Lu's room to tell her the news but found Marc by his mother's bedside with Lu asleep next to him. Dana didn't want to wake up Lu so she tole Marc that she would come back later when Lu was awake. When Dana was walking down the hallway to go to her office she saw Jack he went up to her and asked where his wife was Dana wasn't in the mood to tell to him where she was so she lied telling him that she was at home. He didn't believe her and she knew that he didn't. Two hours later Lu had awaken finding her son Marc there at her beside he said "hey mom are you feeling alright"? "yea honey i guess i'm hoping that i can come home in a few weeks" "I'm hoping that too because i miss you so much" He says. she says "i know honey" well mom i gotta go now okay see you later" ok hon bye" Marc walks out the door without another word. Dana finally walks in and says "Lu you know those test results i did of your brain the other day"? "yea Dana i do why"? "What's wrong"? she asks concerned "well Lu you did have a seizure so what i'm going to do is put you on medication to try and stop further seizures from happening okay" Okay Dana i understand" Lu says "Dana" Lu says "can you stay in here with me please"? Sure Lu" Six weeks later Lu finally came home. Marc & Bill gave Lu a welcome home party she loved it everyone from Rittenhose was there and a few other people. Two weeks later after the party Lu came back to work trying to get herself caught up with her patients she still suffering some minor side effects from get knocked to the ground and hitting her head like memory loss, headaches and seizures(minor ones). So everyone is worried about Lu they are trying to help her out and she she excepts everybody's help and support. A few days later Lu went out the store to get some things she needed she was never seen again. The next day Lana says "Dana has Lu come in yet"? Dana says "No she hasn't it's not like her to not to be here to do chatroom besides the girls are waiting" "i know i'm starting to to get worried about her Dr. Stowe" I know Lana i'm too starting to worry". Dana says "i wonder where she is" Two days had passed since Lu hadn't been to work. so Peter concerned for Lu's safety went to Lu's apartment to see if Lu was okay he saw that her apartment door was partly opened so he opened it up and went inside as he was looking around he was calling out Lu's name but he got no response after some second attempts he gave up figuring that Lu wasn't there. He then called out Marc's name with no success. He left Lu's apartment after two hours of searching. He comes back to Rittenhouse goes into Dana's office and asks to talk with her she says "sure Peter what about"? Peter says "It's about Lu she's disappeared i don't know where she is Dana i went over to her apartment just now to see if shewas home but she wasn't there either was Marc. i'm really worried that something serious has happened to her because she usually calls when she's going to be late or if something has come up. A year later Lu is still missing until Peter goes into some woods behind Lu's apartment he walks around for about 20 minutes and he sees something strange he has came up on horrible scene he has found Lu's body. He runs back to get help the police detectives come as son as they heard what happened. They excessed the scene covering Lu's body with a white sheet. The detectives ask Peter to indentify Lu's body wiith he does in alot of emotion in his eyes. At this point on one but Peter knows about Lu's murder he is forcced to go back to Rittenhouse to tell everyone about Lu's horrific death. He first walks into Dana when she is walking down hall. she asks if he's alright. He says he's not and needs to tlk with her. They both then go into Dana's office and Peter tells Dana what he had just seen.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	2. The Clues

I don't own these characters Lifetime and Whoopi Goldberg do  
i own just the story please review hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 2 The Clues  
  
Dana in asked Peter if he would take her to where he had seen the body but first she called Detective Stevens to come and take a look the crime scene. When he went to the site he couldn't believe what he was seeing Lu's lifeless, and beaten body found there under some branches and leaves behind her apartment building. "It was a horrible site" Dectective Stevens said to Dr. Stowe who still in shock at what Peter had told her about Lu. No one knew that Lu had been murdered at this point except for Peter. Dana knew that she had everything except the truth didn't stand out to her much but then again she knew that people would find out sooner or later. So with her head held high walked out of her office and she asked everyone for their attention becasu she had something that she wanted to say but she didn't quite know how to say it.   
  
  
To Be Continuned....


	3. The Telling of Murder

The Telling Of Murder Chapter 3 Please review I do not own these character just the story   
  
  
Dana went into the truth sort of slowly because she didn't want to frighten people especially Lana because she and Lu were best friends so Lana started out by asking "Dr. Stowe does this announcement have anything to do with Lu"? It took Dana a few minutes to answer finally she said "Yes Lana it does" "Well Dr. Stowe what's wrong with Lu"? Lana asks   
  
"where is she"? "Lana" Dana said trying not to get emotional and to keep herself composed "Lu is not here" "What do you mean she's not here Dr. Stowe"? Lana asked confused "I mean Lana she's not here" Dana said again "Well then where is she"? Lana asked "she's not coming back Lana" she was... Dana then paused to take a deep breathe before continuing "hurt a few days ago really seriously" "How seriously was she hurt Dr. Stowe"? Lana asked   
  
  
"Really bad Lana" Dana says "Is she dead Dr. Stowe"? Lana says. Dana by this point had tears in her eyes and was starting to cry. Lana just sat there starting to think about all of the good times that Lu and she have had and also the bad times which there were a few. But mostly they were great times. Dana went back into her office cancalled all of her appointemnts for the rest of the day. She never came out of her office she just cried uncontrollably for the rest of the afternoon knowing that her partner was gone forever.   
  
  
To Be Continued...   
  
  
  
  



	4. Trying to Move On

Trying To Move On Chapter 4   
i do not own these characters just the story   
  
A month after Lu's murder Dana still found it hard to go past Lu's office and not look in since it had remained the same way when she was and it probably would remain that way forever. Everyone at Rittenhouse was also having a rough time excepting what had happened to Lu because she was such a great person to everyone there especially with her patients.   
  
She was there at the clinic on an everyday basics no mater what. What Dana had missed most about Lu was her advice if she ever needed help with her patients Lu would always be there to offer her two cents and her advice. Now that Lu was gone who would she get advice from? she thought to herself as she was walking to her office to do her paperwork for the day.   
  
To Be Continued.... 


	5. Remembering a Great Doctor

Remembering A Great Doctor   
Chapter 5   
  
As the end of the year neared Jack Lu's former boyfriend was convicted of her murder he is now serving a life sentence for his crime. Meanwhile everyone at the clinic was thinking of the one person that was missing and would never come back again. Her name was Dr. Luisa Delgado.   
  
  
She was a wonderful doctor a doctor who cared also a doctor who loved her work and took great pride in what she did. Two years later Lu's memory will always be remembered because there's now a plaque outside of RWHC(Rittenhouse Women's Health Center) in her memory. Every now and then everybody goes outside to look at it they get memories of great times from the plaque that services as a reminder that Lu's memory is still very much alive in everyone that she knew.   
  
  
The End I hope you enjoyed it!!   



End file.
